


The Tomato and his Sleepy heroine

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Marinette's Miraculous Abs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir themed pjs, Chloe's a totally lesbian, F/M, If I do then its the ot3, Mari's abs club, Marinette's abs, Marinette's are miraculous though, She overslept so pjs to school, at least for Mari's abs, friendly teasing over your firends crush, might make this a series, puns, so you can't blame the girl, that's Alix, the Chat is seeing green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir's nightly patrol goes a little longer than usually and Marinette ends up oversleeping, leading to a day spent in her Chat pjs and everyone learning that her abs are really miraculous. Oh and Nath gets a date with his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tomato and his Sleepy heroine

**_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_ **

Her alarmed blared, Marinette rubbed her eyes sleepily as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. “Just five more minutes…” She mumbled.

“But Marinette!” Tikki squeaked, “You have to go to school!”

“Huh?” She grunted in her sleep, she and Chat’s patrol had taken longer than she thought and she was tired. She didn’t want to think about- SCHOOL! “Oh god! I’m going to be so late!” She yelled as she rushed around her room, her tooth brush hanging carelessly from her mouth and her comb sticking randomly out of her hair.

By the time she made it downstairs she’d barely gotten her hair looking decent (though not in her trade mark pigtails), “Bye mom! Dad!” She called as she grabbed a croissant from her father’s hand. Before her parents could point out she was still in her pajamas she was already gone.

* * *

“Nice pjs girl.” Alya comment, eyeing her best friend up and down, “And I didn’t know you had abs!”

“Huh? What? Oh gosh! I- I overslept and- and…” Marinette stuttered out her cheeks bright red.

“No need to explain to me, but are those Chat Noir themed pjs?”

If it was possible, Marinette turned even redder.

“New design, Marinette? It’s a cool pun too, oh and-” Adrien asked, though his cheeks were a light pink as he ogled her abs, “um, nice abs.” Que the sound of fainting.

* * *

“Drooling over Marinette’s abs?” Alix whispered into her small tomato friends ear, Nathanael jumped in surprise. “Well that makes two of you- actually three. Seems Chloe’s into them abs just as much as you and Pretty-Boy-Adrien.”

“I-What?”

“You three should make a club. A club called ‘Mari’s abs.’”

“Alix, I think you broke him!” Rose said as she poked at Nathanael’s cheek, he playfully batted her hand away, cheeks still a nice rosy color.

“Let the little tomato have his fantasy’s,” Juleka said in her usually wispy voice.

“Thanks Juleka,” He said turning his head back to his sketch book.

“Nah!” Alix shouted draping herself over him, “Not until he grows a pair and asks her out. Only then will I leave him alone cause right now he needs help!” Nathanael lightly pushed her off him or he tried anyway, because she didn’t budge. “Gunna have to do better than that, if you want to move me!”

“If you get off me, I’ll go talk to Marinette…” He didn’t sound too confident in himself and Alix seemed to pick up on that, but she still got off him.

“Alright lover boy, but I’ve got my eye on you. Someone’s has to get you out of your comfort zone and that sure as hell isn’t gunna be Rose or Juleka.”

“Just shut up.”

“Ooo the tomato cursed.”

He blushed and hurried over to catch up to Marinette and Alya before they could leave to get lunch. “Um, Marinette?” He whispered clutching his sketch book like it was a life line.

“Huh? Oh Nathanael, something you need?” Her smile was so sweet and infectious; he could help but to smile back.

“I- I was wondering if you’d goonadatewithmesometime.”

She blinked owlishly at him, confused. “Could you say that again, but slower? You said it so fast I couldn’t understand you.” Beside her Alya was snickering, but grinning broadly.

“Would. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me. Some time? I-I understand if you don’t- “

“Sure.” She said, “You’re really sweet, Nath, I’d love to.” She gently took his sketch book and wrote her number on the cover, she smiled again before running off after Alya.

“So? How’d it go?” Alix chirped, making circles around him with her rollerblades.

“I- “

“Nope! Don’t finish! I already know! But I bet pretty boy and queen bee are just going to be green with envy!” She laughed, “Now come on let’s get some lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No Don't have any ownership and if I did then the ot3 would be cannon.


End file.
